Sandals VS Bangles
by SoulCaliburess
Summary: He had concrete sandals. She had glowing bangles. They were completely surrounded by a herd of sheep. Who will prevail? Oneshot, Xiaoyu VS. Heihachi.


Sandals VS Bangles

Xiaoyu VS. Heihachi

Status: Oneshot Only

_A/N: Hi, its me, again. This time its a one off oneshot inspired by a Tekken match between myself (Xiaoyu) and my dad (Heihachi). He was re-learning Heihachi as he stopped playing Tekken for agessss and only just got back into it, and he particularly liked one of Heihachi's kicks and kept repeatedly spamming it after he figured out a way to continuously loop it xD _

_The Heihachi in this fanfic is mildly OOC, but that's only because half of the quotes he uses are what my dad said as we were battling lol! Now, enough of the backstories, enjoy the oneshot! And if you like the way I portray the fight, please let me know and hit that review button! *does a Jaycee style point* Yeah! Enjoy~_

Ling Xiaoyu, a young Chinese girl, entered the tournament on a quest to find Jin Kazama, for many different reasons, her main priorities being both to stop Jin's conquest on the world, and, more importantly, for love. Of course, many other opponents stood in her way, but never in her life would she expect to see her next opponent again.

Heihachi Mishima.

Xiaoyu wondered whether Heihachi still remembered her from years ago, but nonetheless she continued forward. The place they were set to battle was a peculiar retreat in the middle of a Swiss valley, surrounded by a forest, grass coated mountains, and even a small log cabin nestled between the bases of two hills. What was even weirder was that they had to fight amongst…

"Sheep..?" Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow as she stood in a crowd of large, fluffy sheep. One of the sheep particularly liked Xiaoyu's dress, nibbling at the hem of it casually, much to Xiaoyu's annoyance.

"My dress!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, tugging at her dress in attempt to free herself from the sheep's chew. "Argh, get off!" Xiaoyu finally released herself from the sheep's grasp, gasping as she felt a tear, sighing as the sheep trod off, munching contentedly at the corner of her orange dress.

A malicious laugh was then heard; Xiaoyu glanced upward to witness an old man, with greying, spiked up hair, wearing nothing but purple, Japanese style trousers, and some particularly hard sandals.

"Hmph." Heihachi smugly chuckled at Xiaoyu's carelessness. Pouting, Xiaoyu glared at him, placing her hands on her hips, pouting. "Look, little girl, I've got no time to waste." Heihachi growled soon after, stamping his foot onto the ground, creating a small tremor.

Xiaoyu grumbled, readying herself in her fighting stance, before Heihachi growled again: "Feel the wrath of my concrete sandals!"

The Chinese girl was confused for a second, glancing down at Heihachi's foot wear. Well, they did look as if they were made of concrete…

"Cue the yodelling! NOW!" Heihachi roared at the Swiss men in the distance, standing by the hut, fitted head to toe in yodelling attire. Nervously, yet loudly so Heihachi can hear, the men began to yodel, quite dreadfully due to their fear of the old Mishima.

An announcer was then put to a microphone, and began to announce the start of the battle, in a more collected tone, much to the contrast of the awful yodelling. Xiaoyu shook her head out of disbelief.

This is absolutely ridiculous! Xiaoyu laughed in her head, before she heard the announcer once more.

"FIGHT!"

Xiaoyu pelted forward, flipping herself over as to kick Heihachi on his head, landing on the ground in a crouching position, her right leg bent to balance herself, whilst her left leg remained extended. Dazed a little by the young girl's swift attack, Heihachi grumbled.

"Why you little…!" Heihachi roared once more, lifting his leg high above Xiaoyu's head, much to her surprise. She didn't expect Heihachi to be that flexible at his age…

Squeaking, Xiaoyu felt the sole of Heihachi's sandal connect with the top of the head, with so much force that it made her rebound once she hit the grass ridden ground, her front now facing the sky. Heihachi went into some sort of frenzy, repeatedly using his foot stamping move, over and over, making Xiaoyu bounce along the floor like a rubber ball. Not only that, but his sandals did feel like concrete; she didn't know how she still remained conscious.

"I'm going to… squash you… like a bug!" Heihachi grumbled with a vengeance to Xiaoyu's light kick at the beginning of the battle. She needed to find a way out of the constant loop of Heihachi's kicks…

Xiaoyu rolled backward as soon as her back made contact with the floor again, raising her hands in the air in her Phoenix stance, as Heihachi's foot connected with the ground after so long. Taking his hesitation as an opportunity, Xiaoyu thrust both of her open palms upwards, into Heihachi's exposed torso, sending him flying into the air and landing on a few sheep.

"Aww, poor sheep!" Xiaoyu yelped as Heihachi struggled to hurl himself off of the sheep, finally rising up to face Xiaoyu.

Running up to him again, Xiaoyu attempted her somersault kick once more, and was more successful the second time, now flying into a combo of her own, starting with immediately standing up, bringing her hands up in the air to cause Heihachi to be lifted off the ground again, then using her swift swipes of her hand to maintain Heihachi's airborne state, turning around to even slap him from behind before finally finishing him off by rapidly performing Sunset Fan to keep him on the floor.

Heihachi writhed on the floor, arching his back with a grunt, now bruised by Xiaoyu's flurry of light hits, whilst Xiaoyu remained crouching, now once again in the Phoenix stance.

"K.O." The announcer confirmed his knock out with the two simple letters, as Xiaoyu rose to her normal height steadily, holding her head high.

"It looks like those sandals weren't as concrete as you made out."

Xiaoyu swivelled herself around, distancing herself from the crumpled Mishima, as she head off to her next battle, one step closer to finding Jin once again…


End file.
